


Cards

by aristokratischer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, also rin is there, maki is a tsuntsun and nozomi is cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi shows Maki her spiritual power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards

The three were early to practice, today. The floral air of spring on the warm roof, well, it was a great day for practice, Maki thought. Red hair found its way between her fingers, twirled around, and slipped out, and once over again. Rin was flat on her back, Nozomi cross-legged against the doorway. 

"Hey, Nozomi?" Rin asked, rolling onto her stomach, grinning at the senior. "Can you tell me my fortune?" Maki couldn't help but roll her eyes a little. That was all fairy tales and mumbo jumbo. Like cards could predict silly things like one's future. That just didn't make any sense. Nozomi stretched up, a lazy, warm smile on her face as she pulled her deck of tarot cards from her bag. "Gladly, Rin." 

She quickly tossed one of her pigtails over her shoulder, before shuffling the deck, pulling one card from the stack. The Sun. "See this, Rin? This is a very good card, you're going to have very good luck and happiness in your future!" Maki snorted to herself. That was just too vague, surely anyone could say that they'd have good luck in their future and be right. Nozomi peered up at Maki, a sly little grin on her face. 

"Why don't I tell you your fortune too, Maki?" She asked coyly, Rin immediately grinning. 

"Yeah, Maki! Let her tell your fortune, it'll be fun!~" 

"Like cards can predict the future, or love or anything." Maki snapped. 

"I never said anything about love, Maki. Is it on your mind?" Nozomi stood and wrapped her arms around Maki's waist, giggling to herself. "I could tell you who's in love with you!" Rin sat up and was quite giddy about the prospect of prickly Maki having a crush on anyone at all. And immediately, her face went red. 

"I never said that I was in love with someone, you're just putting words in my mouth!" She sputtered, wriggling out of Nozomi's grasp. Nozomi had opened her mouth to say something cheeky in return, but Maki was spared by the sounds of the other girls pattering up to the roof. 

"Is Nozomi telling fortunes?" Honoka asked immediately, before turning to Eli. "Can she read our fortunes before we practice? Maybe she'll tell us if we have a good practice today!" Eli sighed and decided to allow it. They'd be tittering about it anyway. 

"Well, with all nine of us here, it's always a good practice." Nozomi said, squeezing Maki's shoulder quickly. "I don't need the cards to tell me that." 

~~~~

 

"Hey, Nozomi?" Maki asked once the two of them were alone, the others having headed out already. 

"Mm?" 

"...Can you read my fortune? Not because I believe in it or anything, j-just to satisfy my curiosity!" Yeah. That would justify it. Nozomi's coy smile touched her lips again. 

"Sure, Maki. Here." She took her cards, shuffling them quickly, before pulling one. "Ooh~" She grinned, handing Maki the card she'd pulled. The Lovers. Immediately Maki went red. 

"I-is this some kind of joke?" 

"No! In your future I see someone who loves you very much! She's closer to you than you think. And in your immediate future, you're going to go get some sweets with her!" 

And to seal that, there was a kiss to the tip of the younger girl's nose. 

"Keep that card, if you want. Or at least you can hang onto it while we go get something sweet to eat." A playful wink. "And I know you'll come, just because you're _curious_." Maki blushed scarlet, stuffing the card in her jacket pocket, but internally glad to walk next to the other alone for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first love live fic and listen nozomi and maki are cute imo i ship my best girls


End file.
